A Charmed Son
by CharmedOne24
Summary: Leo was never sent to Valhalla after becoming an Elder. How will Chris keep his secret with a bond growing between father and son? Chris-revelation fic- Season 6
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a plot bunny that jumped into my already crazily crowded head! Got to thinking about what would have happened if Leo hadn't been sent to Valhalla, and Chris and he gotten a chance to bond earlier. Please review whether you like it or not!

{}

"Chris! Chris, we need you!" Paige's voice called out urgently.

Chris sighed from his room at P3, then orbed to the manor. "What is it?" he asked impatiently after looking around for a demon and seeing none.

"We need you to watch Wyatt."

"What? No. I'm not a babysitter. I have to be researching the next demon on my list."

"Chris, I have to get to my temp job. Piper had to go to a meeting to book a band for Saturday, Leo is in an "elder meeting" and Phoebe is at the paper. Please? Just watch him for an hour until Piper gets back."

"Paige, I have to be working to find out who is after him! Don't you get it? Wyatt is evil in my future. If I don't stop it, it's going to happen in this future too!"

Paige softened a bit. "Look, I get it. I believe you Chris. But that doesn't change what is happening right now, in the present. Why can't you use the book and do your research here while you are watching Wyatt?"

Chris sighed heavily, and nodded. "Fine. But for an hour only, Paige. I'm serious!"

"Thank you, Mr. Perry. I love you for it!" Paige quickly kissed Wyatt and handed him over, running out the door.

"Yeah, too bad you don't just love me for being your nephew." Chris muttered at her back, while staring at Wyatt.

Wyatt's chubby hand touched Chris' cheek. "Kwis sad?" He asked in his mangled language.

"No, Wy. Chris isn't sad. Chris is stupid." Chris switched Wyatt to his other side, and started up the stairs. "Chris is an absolute idiot."

{}

Leo sat listening to Zola preach about the demon activity that had been brewing lately and doodling on a piece of paper.

"A disturbing trend has begun. We have received word, and have verified it through our own orb tracking system that there has been a whitelighter going into the underworld to talk to and vanquish demons. Obviously, we need to make certain that this whitelight is stopped. Witches vanquish demons. Whitelighters serve their witch charges. Why, it goes against the very nature of a whitelighter to fight. Everyone needs to be aware, and watch their whitelighter charges for any instances of this."

"Why is it such a problem, Zola? It seems as though this whitelight is doing good."

"Good? You consider it a good thing for a pacifist to kill?"

"To kill DEMONS. Yes, I do. I know I have a unique point of view on this situation. I am the only Elder in existence to have a family. I have a wife and a son, both who are magical and deal with demons on a regular basis. I can't help but believe that this whitelighter, whoever he or she may be, is helping to keep my wife and son safe. How can I view that as negative?"

"Whitelighters do not fight. They do not kill. EVER."

"I was a whitelighter for years. I did fight, when provoked by demons. Sometimes, you simply have no choice, pacifist or not."

"Be that as it may, I am putting all Elders on notice. If you catch the whitelighter responsible, it is your job to clip his or her wings- immediately."

{}

"Wyatt, no! Seriously, stop it!" Chris laughed as Wyatt tickled the bottom of his foot, giggling every time Chris told him to stop.

"That's it, Wyatt!" Chris quickly sat up and turned the tables on the toddler, attacking his own feet. Wyatt immediately burst into fits of giggles. "That'll teach you to mess with me, buddy!" Christ and Wyatt were both laughing, laying on the floor in the middle of the attic.

"Kwis pay car?" Wyatt asked, grabbing his toy truck and holding it up.

"Play cars? Okay. Can I be the red one?"

"Me be wed. Kwis gween." Wyatt held the red truck to his chest, but held out the green one that was normally his favorite.

"I get to be the green truck? Wow… Thanks, Wy." Chris began running the truck up over Wyatt's leg, making him giggle all over again. Seeing how much Wyatt was enjoying it, Chris started making truck sounds.

"You're a great baby sitter, you know."

Chris jumped, automatically grabbing Wyatt and putting him behind him. He relaxed as he saw Leo standing in front of him. " I, uh, didn't hear you orb in."

"I used the door. I orbed to the nursery."

"Oh." Chris self-consciously put the truck back down. "I was just taking a break for a few minutes. I've been researching the Tuncha demons. I think they might play a part in Wyatt's turn."

Leo smiled softly as he looked down at Wyatt. "Don't be ashamed, Chris. I get that Wyatt is special to you. You've never said why, or how you know him, but you came all the way from the future to save him. Truthfully, it would have been easier for you to simply kill him as a baby. But you've had plenty of chances, and never even attempted it. That tells me and the sisters that you have a personal stake in him being alive AND good. It makes sense you'd want to bond early with him."

"I, uh…" Chris stuttered to a stop, not sure how to answer.

"You can tell us who you really are, Chris. We won't judge you. We would just like to know who we have to thank for saving our son."

"I…I just can't do that, Leo. Not because I don't want to, but because… and I know I say this all the time, but it really will have future consequences." Chris looked at the floor for a second, watching Wyatt run his red truck over his foot. "Leo, can I ask you something personal?"

Leo blinked at the question, but nodded. "Yeah, of course. What do you want to know?"

"I just…I mean, Um. Argh!" Chris took a frustrated breath then tried again. "Are you and Piper going to get back together?"

Leo was quiet for a second. "I'm not sure what you mean, Chris. I mean, we will always be connected, and we are still married."

"Yeah, but you're not really together, together. I mean, did I mess up your life when I tricked you into being an Elder? Did I screw things up so that you and Piper are never going to live and love again?"

"Chris…first, you didn't trick me into anything. I chose to help because I was needed. I am an Elder due to my own choices. You may have come at the right time so that I would go up there, but all the choices I made were my own. As far as Piper and I go, honestly, Chris, I just don't know. I can tell you what I do know. I know I love Piper. I always have, and I always will. I know she still loves me as well. But an Elder living on Earth is just…not done."

"Neither is a relationship between a whitelighter and a witch. Neither is a marriage between them. Neither is having a witchlighter child." Chris stubbornly pointed out.

"You're right Chris. But I still don't have an answer. I will tell you this. I miss Piper and Wyatt more than you can ever fathom. I also miss Paige and Phoebe. They are my family. Anything more than that, I don't know." He paused. "And honestly, I have a feeling that you might be family too."

A/N: What do you think? Worth continuing? Let me know in a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 13 reviews! You guys absolutely rock! Thank you for all the kind thoughts and words. Again, if you like the chapter, please review it. If you don't, let me know why.

{}

"Family?" Chris scoffed, as he looked down at Wyatt to avoid eye contact with Leo. "Why would you think I'm family?"

"Chris, c'mon. Give me a little credit here. You look like a Halliwell. Dark hair, dark eyes, similar bone structure to the sisters. You could easily be any one of their sons. Actually, you look more like a Halliwell than Wyatt does."

"Please, Leo. A lot of people have dark hair and eyes. It doesn't make me family."

"When you were in the future, did we have a good relationship, Chris?"

Chris glanced sideways at the change in subject. "Honestly? No, not really. As an Elder you were always there for the sisters, for Wyatt, but never for anyone else. And then when you were needed the most, you just…didn't come. It ruined my life."

Leo took a step back in shock. "How..."

Chris shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. If I change things, it will never happen anyway." Chris snorted. "Actually, I should say, if I don't fix things, I won't happen anyway."

Leo grabbed his arm, turning Chris to face him. "What do you mean, you won't happen anyway?"

"I may have accidentally ruined my own conception. It wasn't intentional, but it just happened."

"You are my son. Mine and Piper's." It wasn't a question, but a flat statement, said with a voice choked from emotion.

Chris didn't answer, simply turned away, not able to look at Leo any longer.

"Chris…Chris Perry. That's why I suspected it at first, Chris. Christopher Perry was my father's name. Christopher Perry Wyatt. He died while I was in the war. I swore if I got home, I would name my son after him. But when Wyatt was born, we knew he had to have the Halliwell name, so we took my surname and made it his first. But I knew in my heart, my next son would be Christopher."

Chris again kept silent, but a stray tear dripped down his cheek.

"You look like your mom, you know. Act like her too. You two must have butted heads a zillion times when you were growing up, huh? You're both stubborn and far to sensitive for your own good."

Chris stared up at the ceiling, his chest burning, as he fought down his emotions.

"Chris…I need you to know something, okay? Whatever mistakes I made before, I do not plan to do again. You WILL be born. We WILL save Wyatt from whatever turns him evil. And most of all, you WILL not have the life you've come from. If I have to clip my own wings to make sure of it, that's exactly what I'll do."

Wyatt orbed to where Chris was standing. "Kwis, up!" Chris bent down and held his brother in his arms. Wyatt looked solemnly at Chris' face, wet with tears and lined in stress. "Me fiss" he mumbled then held his palms over Chris' chest, a strange pink light emerging from them.

"No, Wyatt! No, buddy. It's okay. Chris is okay." Chris pulled away from the light and hugged Wyatt close. "My heart is okay. You don't have to fix it." Chris finally met Leo's gaze. "I think Daddy already did."

Leo started to speak, then changed his mind, opening his arms and taking the three steps that separated hi from his sons, wrapping them both in a hug simultaneously. "I love you. I love both of you."

"I…I love you too…dad." Chris said haltingly, as if unsure of how welcome the words would be.

{}

"Leo Wyatt knows something about this whitelighter. Why else would he defend it?" Gideon spoke to Zola in a private meeting

"Until Leo proves he is unworthy, he will remain an Elder." Zola paused. "Gideon, what I would like to know, is why you are so adamant that Leo be stripped of his Elder powers? I realize you are one of the Elders who fears Wyatt's powers, but how can Leo having stronger powers be anything but a credit to the Halliwells. If Wyatt does truly begin to go out of control, then Elder powers will be very useful. I would think this would make you more content."

"I will not be content until Wyatt Halliwell no longer has powers. There is far too much of a concentration in one child. And furthermore, I believe the Charmed Ones have begun to outlive their usefulness. They are reckless with their powers, sometimes foolhardy. They have made numerous mistakes that the Cleaners have had to clean up."

"The Charmed Ones have killed over 300 demons, Gideon. They are the greatest force of good there is. However, they are also human, and as humans, they make mistakes. That is the reason for the existence of the Cleaners. The grand design is not perfect, but neither is it completely incorrect." Zola paused. "Perhaps you have spent too much time at Magic School and not enough time watching over humans. Then you may not be so quick to judge."

Gideon backed away from the head Elder, bowing his head in a show of respect. "I understand what you are saying. I was simply, voicing my concerns. I, of course would never mess with the grand design."

Zola hummed for a moment. "Gideon. You will leave the Charmed Ones, their children and their mates alone. Are we clear on this?"

Gideon nodded quickly. "Yes, we are clear."

Zola nodded. "You may go."

Gideon quickly orbed away to his office at Magic School. "Leave them alone? We'll see Zola….We'll see."

{}

"What are you going to do about Piper?" Chris asked Leo ask he awkwardly pulled away from his hug.

"Piper? You mean mom, don't you, mister?" Piper's voice was strong coming from the doorway.

Again, Chris was stunned into silence. Piper sighed, "Oh, Chris… Why didn't you just tell us? Now that I know, I can't believe I didn't see it immediately. You're just like Prue. Strong and stubborn but so caring." Leo and Chris shared a look of silent amusement at that statement. "What?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's just interesting that you attribute those traits to Prue. I gave them to another Charmed One entirely." Leo stated with a smile.

"Hmm…. Paige... Yeah, maybe you're right." She was startled by the sound of Chris' laughter. Her smile died as a thought occurred to her. "Oh, baby. I…We've been so horrible to you that…that I've never heard you laugh before."

"M…Piper, I haven't laughed much in my life anyway. It's tough to laugh when your brother is trying to kill you every other minute." Chris shrugged, uncomfortable, but knowing that he wouldn't orb away and hurt her feelings.

"I can't believe…I mean, Leo, we are such bad parents that we let our oldest son torment our youngest? How did that happen? Were the Elders right to want us apart in the first place?"

"NO!" Chris yelled, making both Leo and Piper jump. "No, don't ever say that. It may have been a forbidden love to begin with, but in the future it's also a timeless one. Your love is one of the memories I have that is good. You are a good mom. You had to do it alone, but you ARE good at it."

"Wait, alone? I wasn't a part of your life?" Leo input, shocked that he could have ever left his sons alone.

"You were an Elder then. Elders can't live on Earth." Chris replied simply.

"Maybe they couldn't then. But they sure as HELL can now. Or they can clip my wings. Either way, I'm going to be a dad to my boys. Good God, what if my leaving is what started Wyatt's evil streak?"

"Okay, okay. Wait. Stop." Piper held up her hands. "Chris, when is your birthday?"

"November 17th."

"Your whole birthday, with the year"

Chris sighed. "November 17, 2006."

"Oh my God. That's this year! Chris, that means… Ohmygod! Chris, I'm not pregnant yet!"

"I know. I may have goofed a little when the timeline adjusted. You see, Leo didn't become an Elder until March 2006 in my timeline. I just sped it up for when I got here. I didn't figure on my conception being an issue."

"Chris! You forgot about yourself? Why would you do that?"

"For Wyatt. M…Piper, I have to devote every second to finding the demon that turned him. And Dad, it wasn't you that did it. I'm an empath like Aunt Phoebe. I can sense emotions. I know it was someone made of pure evil who turned him. I just don't know who yet." Chris shook himself. "Look, I have to go. I've got a lead in the Underworld about those Tuncha demons." He orbed out before either Leo or Piper could protest.

"Oh, no…He's the one that's going to the Underworld…" Leo groaned softly.

"Forget that…Leo, come on. We have a baby to make right now. We'll worry about fixing him once we make sure he's still around to fix." As Piper grabbed Leo's hand she grumbled. "And I'll start making him call me Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you! My readers are awesome. This story was never intended to be longer than a few chapters, so it should be winding down within two or three more.

{}

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let you live, Seer." Chris growled as he held the Seer in a telekinetic chokehold.

"I…I can only tell you that no demon is behind this. I cannot see who is after Wyatt." She gasped out, grasping her throat weakly.

Chris dropped her, "How can that be? How can you not know? You see and know everything that happens in the Underworld!"

"Perhaps, it is not a demon after him? Perhaps a human hurts him. Why do you care so vehemently? Are you not on the dark side a bit yourself?"

Chris' clear green eyes clouded a bit. "My loyalties are none of your concern. What IS your concern is telling me what you DO know." Chris again tightened his telekinetic grip.

"Okay, okay! All I can tell you for certain is that a power of good is truly not good. This so-called 'good' person is the one who will kidnap Wyatt. This person is the one who will work with a demon that the Charmed Ones have fought in the past to kidnap and torture the Twice Blessed witch until they plant a seed of evil." She shrugged. "They are planning to kill him, but he is too strong, and will continue to fight until the Charmed Ones find him. However, they will be too late to save him from what the torture has wrought."

"What demon?"

"I cannot say conclusively. All I know is that it is a demon of strong powers, and that the Charmed Ones believe they have vanquished."

"And the paragon of good?"

"I cannot see a face. However, I can see dark hair and dark clothing. I do not know if this is a disguise or his normal dress. It is definitely a male. More than that I cannot see, as his power is greater than my own, and that clouds my vision."

"Thank you Seer. You will live as long as you do not breathe a word of my existence or visit here." Chris nodded, then orbed away.

"Interesting…Orbs and telekinesis. What secrets do you hold, witchlighter?" The Seer slowly moved to her reflecting pool, gazing in, seeing untold secrets float across the water. "Hmm…a second son…another Charmed Son, this one Thrice Blessed. The progeny of an Elder and a witch, the eldest Charmed One." She looked deep into the pool. "The child with everything to lose."

{}

"Chris!" Paige yelled impatiently. "CHRIS!"

"What?" he grumbled, irritated at her yelling.

"I asked you for one little thing? Was it really that difficult to watch Wyatt? I mean, Chris, you left him alone in the attic!"

"What? No, I didn't! D…Leo and Piper were there when I left."

"You really want me to believe that Leo and Piper left their son in the middle of the attic floor while they just…left?" Paige's voice was furious with disbelief, her voice getting louder with each word.

"I didn't leave him alone, Paige! I never would." Chris defended himself.

"For the love of God, Chris! Why can't you just tell the truth for once in your life?", she screamed.

"Whoa, Whoa… Paige, stop!" Piper ran into the attic, Leo close behind her.

Paige stopped, shocked as he looked at her sister. Piper was still tying a robe around her, as Leo was busy buttoning his shirt. Both were barefoot and their hair was mussed.

"Did you just…?" Paige's voice trailed off as she motioned with her hand at the robe.

"Look, Paige, can you just go get Phoebe? We need to have a family meeting here, okay?" Piper asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Ummm…. Okay. But we also need to talk about Wyatt. He was left alone in the attic." She glared at Chris as she said it.

"Our fault, Paige. Piper and I did it, not Chris. But we'll explain all of it once you go get Phoebe." Leo stated quietly.

Paige looked puzzled, but orbed away quickly.

Chris was studiously avoiding looking at either of his parents, instead choosing to count the spots on the ceiling. "Chris? It's okay now. We fixed it." Piper quietly said.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." He said awkwardly.

"Piper, sweetheart, I think he's a bit unnerved. Maybe you should go get dressed before Paige comes back." Piper took another look at Chris' stiff posture and averted gaze, before leaving and heading to her room. "She was just trying to reassure you that you would be born, Chris."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…" his voice trailed off as the words caught in his throat.

"You just don't want to know about what we had to do to fix it?"

Chris laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

Leo chuckled, "Good, because I don't really want to tell you!"

They looked up at the sounds of orbs. Paige and Phoebe stood in the attic, Phoebe's expression, matching Paige's. "Where's Piper?" Paige asked.

"Getting dressed. She'll be here in a minute. Let's all go to the family room. We've got a lot of things to catch you up on."

"Is number one on that list why you are here and obviously have, um, renewed your faith in your marriage?"

"Nope…that's about number 3 or 4, actually." Piper chirped happily as she looped on arm through Leo's, and put the other hand in Chris'. "C'mon…we all need to talk."

{}

"Will someone tell me what the heck is going on here?" Paige grumpily asked.

"Chris, would you like to explain?" Piper asked.

"Uh, I guess." Chris wiped his hands on his pants. Somehow this wasn't any easier even though Piper and Leo knew the truth. "Actually, I think I need to do something first. I'll be back in two seconds." He orbed away and reappeared before the orbs had fully disappeared, holding the Book of Shadows. He flipped a few pages then quickly read.

"_What my potion hid, _

_let now reveal. _

_No lies shall cloud what is real."_

"Oh my God!" Phoebe gasped, suddenly holding her temples. "Chris, turn it down! Your emotions, Oh…" She abruptly let go of her head. "Are you..?"

"What the HELL is going on here!" Paige screamed, finally reaching her breaking point.

"Paige, I just unblocked the empath's blocking potion I took with the spell. I wanted Phoebe to be able to know that I wasn't lying with what I'm about to say." Chris stopped for a moment then continued. "Paige, I came back from the future to keep Wyatt from turning evil. You know that. What you don't know is why. Wyatt and I are close…very close, at least we were until my 14th birthday. I don't know why I never saw it before then, but he…he attacked my family. He killed them Paige. And I couldn't get help, I didn't know how to heal."

Paige took a step forward. "Why save him then? Why didn't you just kill him?"

"Could you simply kill Piper or Phoebe? No matter what they had done, they would still be your sisters."

"Are you saying what I think you are? Are you…Wyatt's brother?"

"Yes."

A/N: Phoebe and Paige's reaction up next! Please REVIEW if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for all the kind reviews… Please keep reviewing if you like it! And let me know what to do differently if you don't.

{}

"You are Wyatt's little brother?" Paige asked, her voice barely loud enough to hear.

"Again, Auntie Paige. Yes, I am Wyatt's younger brother."

"Auntie Pa…You called me Auntie Paige." Her eyes began to fill with tears as she stared at Chris.

"Another nephew! Ohhhhh… Yay!" Phoebe squealed, running by Paige to wrap Chris in a tight hug. "Oh, look at you… just look at you!" She pulled away to frame his face in her hands. She paused a second. "You have Leo's ears!"

Piper and Leo stared at each other for a second. "Leo's ears? THAT'S what you notice?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Well, it's true!" Phoebe defended as Chris laughed.

"Oh, Aunt Pheobe… You will always be exactly the same. Don't change okay? The future needs you just like you are."

"Um…I'm not sure that's a compliment, but, okay…"

"Trust me, it is a compliment."

"OH MY GOD! Chris… Did I, um, did I ever hit on you?" Phoebe asked, her face aghast.

Chris immediately blushed. "What? No, Aunt Phoebe. Never…That's actually one of the ways I knew that the Stillman sisters weren't the real Charmed Ones. You may be…openly aware of your… um, of the opposite sex, but you would never mix your whitelighter with that. You have far too much integrity for that."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean, Mister?" Piper demanded, with a touch of hurt in her tone.

"Piper, that's not what I meant! I just mean that Aunt Phoebe saw how hard it was for you and dad. She would never be tempted to have that forbidden love thing."

"Why don't you call me mom, Chris? You call Leo dad, and my sisters Auntie or Aunt. Why won't you call me mom?"

"I…can't."

"But WHY, Chris? Was I that horrible of a mom that you can't even bring yourself to call me mom?"

"NO! God, no." Chris' voice began to get heavy with tears. "You are the best mom ever. It's just…I mean…" He broke off, tears falling down his cheeks. "I can't…I'm sorry"

"Chris, it's okay. Shh…it's okay, peanut. It's okay, baby boy." Piper immediately took Chris in her arms, holding him close. Chris grabbed on, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burying his nose into the crook of her neck, desperately taking in the feel of her holding him again, something he hadn't felt since he was 14.

Leo walked over, wrapping both Piper and Chris in his arms. "It's okay, buddy. We'll fix whatever it is that is hurting you so badly."

"I'll fix it. At least, that's the plan. But just in case, I can't let myself get too attached. I might have to go back and it won't be fixed…" Chris' whisper tore at Piper's heart.

"Chris, are you afraid because something happens to me?"

"He killed you." Chris snorted, then continued roughly. "Well, he killed almost everyone. But you…were first. Said you were in the way of him holding the ultimate power."

"Who killed her? We'll just vanquish his sorry ass!" Paige demanded, recovering from her shock.

"No, you won't Auntie Paige. No matter how much evil he's done, neither of us can kill him. Or will kill him, actually."

"Chris, I won't let anyone kill my sister. Or torture my nephew. I don't know what happened to me in the future, but I know that."

"Auntie Paige…you are my greatest ally in the Resistance. You are all I have left. Dad…he's an Elder full-time. He doesn't come down- ever. If he did, he would be immediately killed anyway. You are my lifeline in the future. Well, you and Bianca…" His voice trailed off as he thought of her. He shook himself visibly. "But still you can't bring yourself to kill him. After he killed your husband, sisters and kids, you hate him, but still you can't kill him."

"Why? Why wouldn't I kill the man responsible for the death of all of my family?" Paige sat down, shocked all over again.

Chris bit his lip, not wanting to tell his family the truth.

"Chris, no more hiding. We need to know everything, so that we can make it better." Leo softly said from behind him.

"No! You don't need to know. It's bad enough that I know."

"So that tells me that it's someone that we know. Who, Chris? You have to let this out before it destroys you." Phoebe added. "Plus, it would be nice to know who to avoid."

Chris stared at his Aunt. "No, it wouldn't Aunt Phoebe."

Piper finally spoke. "It was Wyatt, wasn't it, Chris?"

Chris whirled to stare at Piper's pale face. "Pi…Mom. I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault, Chris. Whatever your brother has done, it's not your fault."

"I COULDN'T STOP HIM!" Chris screamed, finally breaking as Piper tried to hug him again. "I knew he was planning something. He had been going to the Underworld more often. I'd been covering for him. I was afraid he was going to be hurt, so I…" He began crying harder, his voice stopping completely.

"Leo, we have to do something."

"Piper, I can't heal a broken heart."

"He's making himself sick!"

"_Show us know the scene he sees,_

_Show so we may find the keys._

_Unlock the future, show us now,_

_The why, the when, the where, the how._

_Chris' future we need to see,_

_Of what Wyatt did to Piper, and the Power of Three."_

Chris looked up at Paige's voice, aghast as a holographic screen began to appear. "NO! What did you do!" he screamed as his worst memory came to life.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys are great. Please REVIEW if you like it!

Please note: Everything in italics is Chris' memory!

{}

Chris stared aghast as his younger self appeared on the holoscreen. "Auntie Paige, please, PLEASE stop this now, before it's too late. PLEASE!"

"Chris, we need to know so that we can stop it. I'm sorry, but I'm not stopping the screen."

Chris angled his face away from the screen, not willing to watch his worst memory unfold. Leo set his hand on Chris' shoulder, silently offering support.

_Chris ran into Wyatt's bedroom. "Wyatt, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing, Chris. I'm just going to meet some friends."_

"_Friends? Dressed like that? Mom would kill you, if she saw you. You look like a demon!" Chris laughed, not seeing the look of irritation on his brother's face. He was too busy staring at his brother's tight black t-shirt, black leather pants and black biker's boots. "You look like one of the Village People actually."_

_Wyatt sneered. "Chris, go away. I don't have to explain myself to you. You don't even have any real powers."_

_Chris immediately stood up straighter. "I do so! You know Mom and Dad said that my powers are evolving even know. I might have TK and orbing only for now, but the rest of them will come. I'm Twice Blessed too!"_

"_Evolving powers? That's code for weakling, Chris. If you were the true Twice Blessed, then you would have had strong powers from the womb, like I did."_

"_Whatever, Wyatt."_

"_Whatever, Chris" Wyatt mocked. "Don't tell mom and dad that I'm gone. If they ask, I was asleep up here when you came in."_

"_I don't want to lie to mom and dad anymore, Wy. Why can't you just tell them that you are demon-hunting?"_

"_Would they let me keep doing it, Chris? Or would they automatically say it's too dangerous? I'm going Chris. Just remember, I was asleep when you got here."_

_Chris hesitated. "I mean it, Chris! Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."_

_Chris stared as his brother orbed away, leaving a navy blue orb trail in his path._

The screen froze, then faded as an hourglass appeared on the screen. "What the heck is that?" Phoebe asked.

"It looks like the thinking icon on the computer" Paige added.

"Chris, was that the first time you had caught him?" Piper asked softly.

"N…No, he'd done it a bunch of times before. He wasn't usually so…nasty though."

"Oh here it goes again!" Phoebe called out, as everyone but Chris turned back to the screen.

"_Dad, what do dark orbs mean?" Chris asked his mom over dinner that night._

"_Chris, black orbs are the sign of a dark lighter, you know that." Piper replied._

"_No, not black orbs, Mom. I mean like a navy blue color orb trail. I've never seen that before."_

"_I…don't know. Let's get your dad down here. Maybe he can answer that. LEO!" Piper yelled. _

_Leo orbed in a few moments later. "Piper, I've told you, you have to start relying on Jakob. He's your whitelighter."_

"_Your son has a question about navy blue orbs. I thought that might be an Elder question, Leo."_

"_Navy blue orbs? Chris, that's a sign of a whitelighter who has lost their way. It means that they have been corrupted by evil to the point that they are at the point of no return. If they are not enhanced by good again soon, they will be lost to evil." Leo stopped. "Who do you know with navy orbs, Chris?"_

_Chris hesitated. "No one, Dad. I just…saw a picture at Magic School and wondered."_

"_Chris, are you sure? If you know someone, it's really important that you tell me know."_

"_Yeah, Dad. I'm sure."_

"_Okay. Love you buddy, but I gotta get back up there. Where is Wyatt?" he asked, suddenly._

"_Chris said he was asleep. I figured he could eat later." Piper replied._

"_Oh, well, I guess I won't wake him then. Give him my love, okay?" Leo looked disappointed, yet resigned. He orbed away, leaving Piper and Chris together._

"_Chris…listen to me, okay?"_

"_I'm listening, Mom."_

"_I know you're lying about the orbs. I also know that you have been covering for Wyatt. I don't know where he's going, but I have a good idea. He's been hanging out with Justin again, hasn't he?"_

"_Justin…"_

"_Chris, I keep telling both of you. Justin is bad news. You can't come from two demons and be raised good. It's just not possible!"_

"_Mom, Justin is MY friend, not Wyatt's. And he IS good. I know you don't believe it, but he is. His parents may have both been demons, and he may have demonic powers, but he doesn't use them to kill or hurt anyone. He only uses them for self-protection."_

"_He hit you in the shoulder with a fire ball Chris! That's not 'good'"._

_Chris dragged a hand through his hair in frustration. "Mom, I surprised him. It was a reaction, that's all. Nothing more than when I automatically TK when I sense magic. I was fine."_

"_Fine? Chris, your Aunt had to heal you! That's not fine! Fine is a paper cut or a scraped knee."_

"_Oh, my God! Mom, you are impossible sometimes!"_

"_Do NOT think you are going to yell at me, young man. You go to your room. Now." Piper's voice was cold and firm, obviously angry._

_Chris closed his eyes. "Mom, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry."_

"_I don't want to hear it, Chris. I am not going to be one of those mothers who has her kids running wild and disrespecting her. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, mom. Like I said, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."_

"_Good. It hadn't better. Because if it does, Chris, I'm warning you, I will bind your powers temporarily."_

_Chris nodded, then silently turned and walked back up the stairs to his room._

_{}_

"A Demon? You're friends with a demon!" Piper burst out before she could call it back.

Chris snorted dryly. "Nope. I WAS friends with a demon. He's gone now too. He died protecting me from one of Wyatt's attacks. Even with his sacrifice, I barely got away."

"Chris…" Leo stopped talking, not sure what to say, then simply wrapped his arms around Chris in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, buddy. I'm so sorry."

Chris again felt his eyes water as the holoscreen again lit up with another memory.

{}

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Where have you been? I went up to your room to see if you wanted some soup, and you weren't there. Now you orb in at midnight? You are in SO much trouble, Mister!" Piper's loud voice woke Chris from his restless sleep._

"_I was here! Didn't Chris tell you? I was just sleeping. When I woke up, I was hungry, so I orbed to McDonalds. Quit flipping out."_

"_Flipping out? Oh, Wyatt you haven't even begun to see flipping out yet! You cannot just do anything you want is this world!"_

"_Why not? Who is going to stop me? I'm the most powerful magical being on this planet. Who would possibly stop the Twice Blessed Witch?" Chris crept from his room to peer into Wyatt's, catching the smug look on his face._

"_I am your MOTHER. You came from my magic. You will respect that, do you hear me?"_

"_I don't need to respect you, mother. In fact, I don't need you at all." Wyatt laughed evilly as he TK'd his hand in a chokehold around Piper's neck, then released it after a few moments._

"_You can't stop me, mother. You can't do anything about it. So step back, and watch a new world emerge. Good vs. evil is nothing but a silly bedtime story. Nothing matters except power. And I have power…I have more power than anyone even knows. Get out of my way, or I will move you out of it." Wyatt orbed away, his orbs so dark they were almost black._

_Piper fell to the ground, sobbing. Chris immediately entered the room. "Mom! Mom, I'm so sorry I lied to you. I didn't know. I didn't know how bad…"_

"_Shh…It's okay baby. It's okay. We're going to fix this. Can you orb me to your Aunts houses? I need the Power of Three right now." Chris nodded and they disappeared from view in a bright blue shower of orbs._

{}

Piper began to cry. "Oh, Wyatt…How did we fail you so badly?" She turned to Chris. "How is it that we didn't see it coming. Those orbs…the attitude?"

Chris walked over to her, and tentatively wrapped her in a hug. "He was an amazing actor. None of us knew then that he had been in the Underworld for years, making contacts and gaining powers. Then he would trade them like they were baseball cards, until he had the highest power concentration the world had ever seen. Before what you saw that night, he had never so much as talked back to you, or been sarcastic." Chris hung his head a bit. "I was the one that did all of that."

Leo chuckled a bit. "So you were are normal teenager, then? Chris, we all did that to our parents. Phoebe and Paige perhaps did even more than their fair share. It doesn't mean you love or respect your parents any less. You obviously respected Piper, that much was obvious just by the remorse on your face after you snapped at her."

"I can't believe none of us were suspicious when Wyatt was so perfect."

"He'd always been perfect. With the exception of the dragon, he never caused you any problems."

Paige looked closely at Chris' face. "But you did?"

He laughed humorlessly. "My road to learning to control my magic was a bit bumpy. I accidently TK'd by teacher into the blackboard when I was 6. I orbed out of class at 7. There were a lot of things that you guys had to cover for me with. And that's just the magic stuff. I wasn't horrible, but I just…found trouble easily."

"Shh…more about that later. It's back on."

"Oh goodie" Chris commented sarcastically.

{}

"_I don't KNOW how it happened, Phoebe. All I know is that it did."_

"_Wyatt can't be evil, Piper. He's a Charmed son! Halliwells aren't evil."_

"_Right, this coming from the former Queen of the Underworld."_

"_That's actually my point exactly. I was Queen of the Underworld, yet I was still good. I did not EVER harm an innocent."_

"_You aren't Wyatt, Aunt Phoebe. He had mom in a TK chokehold!"_

"_Chris, you of all people should know that magic gets away from you sometimes. I'm sure it wasn't intentional."_

"_Yes, it was!" Chris protested vehemently. "He's been going to the Underworld for almost a year now! Aunt Phoebe, please, he's not right anymore. We need to fix this."_

"_What? You've known for a year that this was happening Chris, and you didn't tell me? What in the world were you thinking?" Piper angrily asked._

"_That you wouldn't believe me anyway, Mom. You don't believe me that Justin is good. Why would you believe me that Wyatt isn't."_

"_I…Oh, God. Chris, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Piper went pale. "Help me fix my son, Phoebe…Paige. Please, I can't watch him self destruct."_

"_What can we do?"_

"_Maybe we can try to reason with him. Or maybe he needs Leo to reason with him."_

"_No, I don't want to involve Leo, Paige."_

"_Why not? Wyatt is still his son, Elder or not."_

"_The other Elders don't like it, so they spy on him sometimes. If they see Wyatt like this… I don't want the Cleaners to come and take him away for good."_

"_Why don't you bind his powers? You know, like you threatened to do to me?" Chris asked suddenly. _

"_Bind…oh, God. Piper, what if we do that. It would work." Paige agreed._

"_Oh, I don't know, Paige. I mean, what if that tips the scales in demons favor? What do we do then?"_

"_Mom, he was choking you! Using his powers against a fellow witch- his own mother! He already is evil! Binding his powers will take a weapon away from demons, not give them one."_

_Piper sighed as tears began to flow down her face. "Start the potion. Paige, call for the Book so we have the spell. I'll work on a summoning spell to get Wyatt here."_

_Paige gasped as dark orbs came into her kitchen. "No need, mother. I'm already here."_

_Wyatt stepped forward and TK'd Phoebe into the wall, knocking her unconscious with one hand, as he grabbed Piper by the neck using the TK from his other hand. Piper grasped her neck trying to pull off the gripping fingers she could feel digging into her throat._

"_Put her down, Wy!" Chris used his own TK to knock Wyatt's grip away from Piper. _

"_How dare you, little brother! I was going to let you rule by my side. Instead, you betray me by running to Mommy and the Aunties? You were going to let them bind my powers." Wyatt formed a large fire ball on his hand. Piper gasped seeing it._

_Paige immediately called for it to her own hand. "Fireball" she yelled. It didn't move. _

"_My powers are impervious to orb-TK, Paige. However, I can still do this." He waved his hand, and instantly Paige disappeared into a shower of orbs. _

"_What did you just do, Wyatt?" Chris asked, still trying to TK his brother away from Piper. _

"_Sent her on a little orb-extravaganza. She'll be orbing all over the world without the ability to change her path for the next hour. Which gives me plenty of time to take care of things here." _

_He shoved the fireball outwardly from him. Chris tried to TK it away, then ducked when it didn't work. _

"_Wyatt! Stop it. He's your brother!" Piper screamed, as she blasted him with her explosive power._

_He reformed immediately in a cloud of orbs, and angrily called "EXCALIBUR!" As the sword formed into his hand, he smiled, then swung it through the air in a showy fashion, then stabbed it through Piper's stomach. "And you are my mommy. Look what your little boy just did, Mommy. He killed the Charmed Ones!" He chuckled as he saw Chris crawl over to Piper, trying desperately to heal her. _

"_You can't do it, Chrissy. You can't heal. You just get to watch her die. I'll deal with your powerless little freakishness later. But to make sure you can't orb for help." Wyatt threw a dark purple potion at Chris." I've got to go now, I've got a score to settle with some Elders for now."_

"_No! Dad… Leave him alone, Wyatt. Please…" Chris gasped, still trying to make his whitelighter side heal his mother. _

"_Oh, Dad and I will meet up, that's for sure later. But when you want to kill a snake, you chop off it's head first. The head of the Elder snake is Zola, not Dad." Wyatt disappeared into a cloud of black orbs._

"_DAD! DAD, PLEASE! I need you! DAD!" No orbs filled the room. "Oh God, Jakob! JAKOB, someone HELP ME! Please HELP ME!" Chris held his hands firmly over the stab wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He tried to orb with Piper, but the potion was blocking the power._

"_Chris…listen to…me. Love…you. So proud…call you…my son." Piper gasped. _

"_No, don't talk, Mom. I'll get you help! I will." Chris grabbed Phoebe's cell phone from her pocket where she still lay unconscious and dialed 911. "Help Me! 771 Prescott Lane. My mother has been stabbed. Please help her!" He hung up, while the operator was still babbling on the other end._

"_It's okay, Mommy. The ambulance is coming. They'll take care of you."_

"_Peanut…sorry…yelling at you. Love you so much."_

"_Mom, please, don't leave me. Please…I need you…" Chris cried, watching as his mother's blood pooled around him._

"_Remember…love you. My baby. Wanted to tell you…on your wedding day._

_Do it now instead." Piper took a gasping breath._

"_There's a very… special bond between… mother and her son_

_A closeness… which grows deeper … through the years_

_It's marked by tender… moments, crazy antics… quiet talks,_

_And strengthened… as they share their… hopes and fears._

_It forms and it… develops very early… on in life,_

_When he's… unsure, but she says,… "Yes, you can!_

_The bond remains… unbroken growing ever… stronger still,_

_Until her little boy… becomes a man_

_Then as they both… grow older, little things… begin to change_

_And she learns… she can.. rely upon her son_

_Life… completes its… circle, though… at times… to her it's… strange,_

_For in… her heart… he's still… her… "little… one."_

_Chris sobbed and began CPR as Piper stopped breathing. He kept going, crying and sobbing until he felt arms pulling him away as the EMT's took over. He fell to the floor as he watched the EMT's look at one another and shake their heads._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one is running a little longer than I planned, but as long as you guys still like it, I will keep going with it for now.

{}

"Chris…Oh, my God." Paige gasped. "Why didn't you just kill him when you got back here?"

"PAIGE!" Piper whirled on her sister in anger.

"Piper, it's an honest question! Wyatt killed you, then taunted his brother about it!"

"Same reason I didn't vanquish him a few years later when all my powers came in. I was raised better than that."

"Oh, Chris." Piper sighed. "I love you, Peanut. You know that, right?"

Chris' eyes filled again with unshed tears, blinking rapidly. He brushed at a single tear as it trailed down his cheek. "I've always known how much you loved me. How could I not? You died telling me." He lost control for a moment, and a sob escaped as the tears streamed down his face.

Leo walked over and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Cry, buddy. It's okay, we've got you. We will fix this, I promise. We won't let what happened happen again. I will promise you, if we cannot fix whatever turns him before you leave, we will bind his powers, so what happened can NEVER happen again."

"No offense, Dad, but I've heard that before."

"What? When?"

"In the future. You promised to go to the past yourself and 'fix' it. Two weeks later Aunt Phoebe was killed by a shapeshifter who was pretending to be you. You were still "Up There"".

"Do you have any family left, Chris?" Piper asked tearfully.

"Like I said, I have Auntie Paige. She's the only one left except for Phoenix."

"Who is Phoenix, Chris?"

"Um, I can't tell you that."

"Chris, aren't we a bit past future consequences here?" Phoebe asked gently.

He laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, yeah, I guess we are. Phoenix…well, she's um, she's my daughter."

"YOUR DAUGHTER?" Piper screeched. "Chris, where is she? Who is her mother?"

"She's safe. Bianca is…was…her mom. But she's safe with Auntie Paige."

"You trust me with your baby?" Paige asked, a bit shocked at the thought of her being the only family Chris had left.

"I will and have trusted you with my life, Auntie Paige. You are the only one left who I DO trust completely. You'd die before you let him get Phoenix." Chris grinned, the first real smile in awhile. "Course, Wyatt'd be pretty damned surprised if he got her anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Phoenix already has powers…big powers. She's half Phoenix witch, a quarter witch, and a quarter Elder. She's got powers no one has ever even seen before. It makes her dangerous, which puts her in danger. Wyatt doesn't allow anyone to live if they have more power than he does." He smiled sadly. "That's why he keeps trying to kill me so often."

"You are more powerful than Wyatt?"

He nodded. "I don't…No, I can't vanquish my brother though. He doesn't have that problem."

"What the…look, the screen is going again."

{}

"_Chris, why do you continue this farce? You will never be able to defeat me. Or even hurt me, for that matter? However, I keep toying with you."_

"_Yeah, that's where you're wrong, Wyatt. You see, you made a big mistake when you killed my family. It pisses me off in a way that I have never been pissed before. Suddenly, I got furious, and all of these powers that I didn't know I possessed started flooding into me. Powers like… this" Chris glared at his brother, and instantly the table beside him erupted into flames. "Or, maybe like this." Chris snapped his fingers and instantly became invisible except for his clothing. "But my favorite new power…has got to be this." He raised his palms and lightning bolts shot out from them, knocking Wyatt to the ground. _

_Wyatt got up, quickly. "LEAVE US!" He shouted at the demons who were waiting for commands. He stared at his brother. "Et tu, Chris?"_

"_I've never betrayed you, Wyatt. That was completely the other way around. CRYSTALS!" He called and instantly Wyatt was in a crystal cage. _

_Wyatt began to laugh. "Crystal cage? Truly? You have been around our last Auntie too long." Wyatt TK'd one of the crystals away, breaking the cage. "How is Auntie Paige? Is she coping with the loss of her sisters?"_

"_Why don't you just ask me yourself, Wyatt, instead of being a little punk ass and going through your brother?" Paige strode out, clad in dark black leather, her black hair shining as if she were demon herself. She walked up boldly and slapped him across the face hard enough to make him take a step back._

"_Auntie Paige…Mom would disapprove. You don't use corporal punishment on children."_

"_You're not a child, Wyatt. You are a grown man. An Evil man. You've killed my sisters, my children, my husband, my nieces and my nephew, not to mention half the city. Piper would understand, and support me fully." _

_Wyatt TK'd his Aunt away from him. "You're weak, not to mention stupid…Paige. You don't have the Power of Three to protect you anymore."_

_Paige laughed harshly. "I don't need the Power of Three. I have Chris, now. Your brother has been gifted from the Elders and from God himself. Not only is he Thrice Blessed- Witch, Whitelighter and Elder, but he has been given the gift of legends- the gift of kings."_

_Wyatt snorted. "If he's so powerful, why can't he defeat me?"_

"_If I wanted you dead, Wyatt, you already would be. I want you to be good again."_

"_THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS GOOD OR EVIL! ONLY POWER…I HAVE MORE POWER THAN ANYONE IN THE WORLD!" Wyatt bellowed, the walls shaking perilously._

"_Correction- you HAD more power than anyone in the world. You don't anymore." Paige succinctly stated._

"_EXCALIBUR!" Wyatt roared, calling for his sword. He grinned as it sailed into his palm. "I will enjoy killing you the same way I did your sisters." _

"_Excalibur!" Chris called, not angrily, but just as forcefully. The sword transferred instantly to Chris' hand._

"_Wh…EXCALIBUR! EXCALIBUR!" Wyatt called unbelievingly as the sword stayed firmly in Chris' grasp._

"_I told you, Wyatt. He was given the gift of kings."_

{}

"Oh, My God! You are the ruler of Excalibur?"

"I am now. The sword itself found me. One day I was in a meeting for the Resistance, and we were talking about how in order to win, we had to separate Wyatt from Excalibur, and suddenly it was just…there."

"The sword deserves a good ruler." Piper quietly said. "I'm glad it chose you."

"I didn't always do good with it, Mom."

{}

"_That's right, Wyatt. Excalibur chose ME." Chris instantly went into a fight stance, challenging his brother. _

"_I don't need the sword to defeat you."_

"_Actually, I think you do." Chris swung, slicing Wyatt's upper arm. _

"_LAMP!" Wyatt called and began protecting himself from Chris' attack. He called a fireball up, and tossed it in Chris' direction frantically. Chris calmly deflected it with the sword, sending it back into Wyatt's chest. Wyatt screamed as the smell of burned flesh hit Chris' nostrils._

_He panted and put down his sword. "I can and will defeat you Wyatt. I don't want to have to kill you to do it."_

_He took a step away and grabbed Paige's hand. "Come on, Auntie Paige. We're done here…for now."_

_They orbed away just as Wyatt threw an energy ball at the orb cloud._

{}

"I should have spanked him more as a child. That's the only answer!" Piper muttered angrily as she paced the floor.

"Mom, it wasn't you."

"How do you know that? Maybe I treated him differently. Maybe I wasn't strict enough, or maybe I was too strict."

"You were the best mom in the world. Wyatt got turned by someone you trust. I still don't know who it is, but we WILL find out."

"How do you know that?"

"Um…. You don't need to know that exactly."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't like how I got the information."

Leo paled. "Oh, Chris, please tell me you aren't the whitelighter who has been going to the Underworld."

"I haven't been the whitelighter who has been going to the Underworld." Chris singsonged.

Paige giggled as Phoebe snorted in amusement. "This isn't funny! The Elders want to clip the wings of this whitelighter!" Leo yelled.

Piper waved her hand. "Simple answer. Don't tell them, Leo." She turned to Chris. "And as for you, no more Underworld. It's not safe. If you die, then the future can't be fixed…and Phoenix will be alone."

Chris began to feel slightly nauseated at the thought.

"And Chris…" Piper waited until he turned to look at her. "Good job on roughing him up a little. He totally deserved it, brother or not."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I never intended to bring in characters who weren't in the original series, but this one just wouldn't go away!

{}

"It's going again!" Phoebe yelled quickly as she watched the holograph screen come into focus.

_A little girl with dark hair and green eyes tiptoed through an alley, carefully stepping around trash and broken pavement. She quickly TK's a probe into the nearby remains of a building._

"Oh, God! Oh, baby, why are you not with Auntie Paige?" Chris whispered in a harsh voice.

Piper and Leo both looked equally concerned. "Who is that, Chris?" Piper asked softly, already knowing the answer.

"It's Phoenix. My daughter…"

_Phoenix carefully walked into the park, drawing energy from the grass and the only trees left in the city. She gathered a few items, setting them carefully down, straw, twigs, dirt and candles._

"What is she doing?" Paige asked incredulously.

"She's drawing on the magic around her. Magic is inherent in the elements." Phoebe murmured, without taking her eyes off the screen.

"It's dirt and sticks… how is there magic there?"

"We learned it when we went to the past to save Melinda Warren from Cole. The witches there showed us the power in nature." Piper paused. "But how such a little girl knows is beyond me."

"Kids grow up fast in the future. I fed her every ounce of magical knowledge I could, so did Auntie Paige, and before she died, Aunt Phoebe. Bianca…" His voice cracked, and he swallowed then continued. "Bianca showed her how to use her demonic side as well. We knew she had to have more knowledge than most kids, just to survive."

"Hard way to live." Leo commented.

"Better than being dead." Chris shot back, deadpan, watching his baby on the screen.

_Phoenix glanced from side to side, before slowly taking out a piece of paper from her worn pocket. "I hope this works. I need you, daddy."_

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_course unseen across the skies,_

_Use my powers good and bad_

_Take me now to my dad."_

_As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, Wyatt orbed in. "I knew I would find you here." He growled, and made a grab for her, as she disappeared in a shimmery wave. "DAMMIT!" he screamed, and kicked the dirt._

{}

"NO! God DAMN him!" Chris yelled, thrusting himself upright. "Phoenix… I have to find her."

"Chris, she finished the spell. It should bring her to you."

"Which me, dad? Time travel is messed up. Will it bring her here, or to the future when I'm six? She wasn't specific, so she could be anywhere in my timeline!"

"Chris…"

"No, mom! I have to find my baby. She's all alone! Did you see the fear in her eyes?" He started to walk away.

"Chris…"

"Aunt Phoebe… stop. Just stop."

"But, Chris!"

"You too, Auntie Paige? Why don't any of you get that I have to find my baby. She's only five years old! She's not big enough to be on her own."

"CHRIS- LOOK!" Leo finally roared, loudly enough to get Chris' undivided attention. Chris' gaze travelled to where Leo was pointing.

Standing in front of the grandfather clock was a petite dark haired, green eyed girl dressed in ragged clothes and a smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"PHOENIX!" Chris ran over to her, picking her up and hugging her fiercely.

"Daddy… Daddy I love you." Phoenix began to cry, rubbing her face into the crook of Chris' neck.

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you too. Oh, I've missed you so much!" He kissed the top of her head over and over again, taking in her slightly dirty smell, but not caring. He felt her ankles digging into his back.

"Baby, what happened? You look like you haven't eaten in weeks. You're a bag full of bones!"

"Daddy… Mommy hasn't come home. I think Uncle Wyatt got her! She hasn't been home in a really long time. Gramma Paige went to go find her." Phoenix looked down at her toes and scrunched her eyes shut tightly. "Uncle Wyatt…He vanquished her…I know it, cause he sent the 'sistance a holovid of it. Marshall din't want me to watch it, but I had to. I had to see if Gramma Paige was okay!" She began to cry all over again. "She's not okay, Daddy. She…He…"

"Shh…. Shh, It's okay now, baby. It's okay. Daddy's got you. It's okay. We're fixing it, I promise." Phoenix lay limply in his arms, crying, as he ran his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"Chris…I'm going to go make her something to eat. What does she like?" Piper asked softly.

He looked up with a grateful smile. "She's not picky. Strawberry pancakes are her favorite though."

Piper smiled. "That's funny. They were my favorite when I was little too. One batch of strawberry pancakes coming up. Does she like bacon and eggs too?"

"I LOVE bacon!" Phoenix exclaimed excitedly. She immediately curled herself into Chris. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I forgot!"

"It's okay, sweetheart. Listen…the rules here aren't the same. If you yell a little bit, it's okay. No demon will shimmer in to hurt you because you yell. And if one did, well, they'd have to face not only daddy, but all your Grammas too. And with all three of them, that means the Power of Three is alive and well also."

Phoenix's eyes got wide. "The Power of Three?"

Chris grinned. "Yes, baby girl. You are looking at the Charmed Ones… about 24 years before your time."

"Cool." She breathed as she stared at them. Her gaze flitted over Phoebe and Piper then zeroed in on Paige. "Gramma Paige…You look like my doll!"

"Thank you, Phoenix. You know what? You look like your daddy."

"That's cuz I'm a Halliwell. We all look alike 'cept for Uncle Wyatt. Daddy says that's cuz he was always such a princess it changed the way he looks."

"Christopher!" Piper scolded.

He shrugged and grinned unrepentantly. "C'mon, Mom. He's the creator of all things bad and dark and dangerous in the future. If I can't have a little fun with it, then why bother trying to fix it anyway?"

"But"

"No, Piper, he's right. It may be dark humor, but it's humor. It's not hurting anything."

"But Leo, Wyatt just looks like your side of the family instead of mine."

"I know that… most people do. But you know what? It doesn't hurt a thing that Chris told his daughter a joke at his brother's expense. It seems as though Wyatt has done a lot of things at Chris' expense."

"Um. Gramma Piper?" Phoenix's voice quietly interrupted.

"Yes, Phoenix?"

"Are my pancakes done yet? I'm hungry."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll go start them right now."

Phoenix grinned up at Chris. "You're welcome, daddy."

Chris started laughing, as his aunts and father joined in. Phoenix cuddled into her father's side, content and happy for the first time in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You guys are great. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites & story alert adds. So glad you all like Phoenix, and of course our favorite witch-lighter!

{}

"Mmmm. Gramma Piper, these are YUMMY!" Phoenix said as she stuffed her mouth full of pancake.

"Not with your mouth full, Angel face." Chris immediately responded.

Phoenix swallowed quickly. "Sorry, daddy."

Chris smiled at her, and ruffled her hair lightly.

"You know, Chris, Phoenix isn't the only one who looks like she could use a few good meals. You're looking a bit…thin yourself." Piper said softly.

Chris looked up into Piper's obviously worried face.

"M…Pi…No. Mom, I have eaten more in the past few months than I have in years. If I'm skinny it's because of the future, not because of what's happened here."

Piper couldn't stop her smile at being called mom. "You still need to eat more. What is your favorite meal?"

"He won't eat 'sagna. He says that nobody makes it like his mommy did. So he doesn't eat anyone else's." Phoenix volunteered.

"Lasagna? Chris, is lasagna your favorite?"

Chris closed his eyes for a second, then opened them, still feeling the moisture prickling at the back of his eyes. "It used to be. I don't know if I can eat it now. It, um… It was the last meal we ever had together."

"Oh, baby…I'm so sorry. You know that will never happen again, right? I don't care if I have to have your father orb Excalibur into Mount St. Helens. Your future will not repeat itself."

Chris grinned a bit sadly. "Mom, we can change the way things will happen. But unless we figure out who turns Wyatt, it will eventually all happen anyway. Maybe he won't use Excalibur…maybe he'd just use a gun. But it will happen, unless we change him, not just the things around him."

Piper paled, seeing the truth in his words. "Okay, so you said that it was someone in dark clothes. Someone we trusted."

"That's what the S…That's what I have found out."

"The Seer? Chris, please tell me you didn't!" Phoebe begged.

"Aunt Phoebe, I had to! I couldn't find out anything from my regular sources. No one knew anything. I knew the Seer would know."

"I know the Seer, Chris. She never does something for nothing. What did you offer her in return?" Phoebe demanded angrily.

Chris sighed. "I gave her the right to live without fear of me vanquishing her. She got a free pass. Only her though. Any demon she recruits is fair game."

"Only her? Chris, the Seer is powerful!"

"I can deal with the Seer. What I can't deal with is a demonic Twice Blessed!"

The room began to tremble as tears slipped down Phoenix's face. "Baby… Baby, calm down. It's okay. No one is mad, sweetheart. We are just disagreeing about how to do things. There won't be any fire balls or TK fighting, I promise." Chris instantly was at his daughter's side, soothing her by running a hand over her back in circles.

"What the…?" Paige wondered aloud.

"She has a deep rooted connection with and control of the elements. You just saw wind and earth combine to make a very condensed earthquake. Like your powers, hers are hardwired to her emotions. Fear and anger tend to be her biggest triggers."

"Oh, Phoenix, I'm sorry I scared you. I just was worried about daddy."

"I wasn't scared! I was mad! Why do you think you can yell at my daddy? He's the leader of the 'sistance, and the one that fights all the time to keep us all safe. He's like a GI Joe, only with magic. He's smart and good and…" She broke off as Chris put his hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, there, Cujo. It's okay. Gramma Phoebe was yelling because she cares, sweetheart, not because she doesn't."

"But it's not polite to yell, daddy."

"I know, sweetheart. I know, it's not."

"Why do you let her yell at you without yelling back? When Robbie or Grampa Cole or Jay yell at you, you get in their face and yell back."

"Grampa Cole? Did she just say Grampa Cole?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Sweetheart, it's different with them. When they yell at me, they're mad and frustrated and so am I. With Gramma Phoebe, or Gramma Piper, or Gramma Paige, it's different. Kinda like I can yell at you if you do something wrong, but Robbie or Jay can't."

"So, it's like when Gramma Paige found out you were coming to the past and she got scared and yelled at you that you were a dummy?"

"Yeah, sweetheart, it's exactly like that."

"Grampa Cole? Can we revisist that? Grampa COLE!" Phoebe shrilly asked.

"Jeez, Gramma Phoebe. I know you don't like him, but shouldn't you try to love your brother in law? Gramma Paige loves him!" Phoenix said matter of factly, as if she hadn't dropped the bomb of the century.

"WHAT! Chris, seriously, is your daughter confused, or am I really" Paige swallowed "married to Cole Turner."

Chris laughed outright at the greenish tint to his Aunt's skin. "I'm sorry, Auntie Paige. You and Cole fell in love after Wyatt killed your first husband, Henry. Cole was on our side by then, and he saved you from one of Wyatt's attacks. You realized that his demonic side didn't matter in this war against Wyatt's regime. He was against Wyatt which meant he was firmly with us."

"What…What about Phoebe?" Paige asked weakly as she sat down heavily in a kitchen chair.

"She was already happily married. She had come to terms with her life with Cole. She realized that even though it was a true love, it hadn't been the right love. Coop helped her see that."

"Coop? Who is Coop?" Phoebe asked, trying to follow along.

"Grampa Coop. He was a cupid."

"Was a cupid?"

Chris nodded quietly. "He died trying to save you. In the end, we lost you both."

The room was silent for a few moments as everyone absorbed Chris' words.

Paige broke the silence. "But, really. Me and Cole? You're kidding me right, Chris?"

Chris laughed. "No, Auntie Paige. No, I promise, I'm not kidding."

{}

Gideon quietly orbed to his chambers at Magic School, aghast at what he had just heard.

"Sigmund!" He called to his assistant. As he appeared, Gideon paced restlessly. "I was just at the Halliwell manor. I was doing some recon with my invisibility shield up. Chris is Piper and Leo's second son! He is even more powerful than his brother. And to make matters worse, he has a daughter who has come from the future as well!"

"Chris is Piper and Leo's son? Sir, we really should readjust our plan. It is too dangerous to attempt to eradicate Wyatt now."

"Wyatt Halliwell is an abomination! He must be stopped. That much power in one man cannot be tolerated. His brother, Chris is a perfect example. He traveled from the future to change it! Why should one man have the power to change the very existence of time?"

"Sir, have you considered that it is possible that trying to get rid of baby Wyatt is what changes him to use his powers for evil?"

"Powers that concentrated are bound to go evil at some point. We cannot allow evil to gain the upper hand here." Gideon grinned. "However, Chris is a problem that I will allow my fellow Elders to handle."

{}

"Really, Chris? Really? Me and Cole? The words don't even sound right together."

"Oh my God! Auntie Paige, yes, in the future you are Mrs. Cole Turner. Would you please get over it?" Chris exasperatedly said after hearing his Aunt ask the same question for the twentieth time.

Chris turned at the sound of orbs. "Chris, we've got big problems!"

A/N: So I didn't intend for Cole to show up, but he wouldn't shut up in the back of my head! Toying with bringing him back to the past…what do you think? Let me know in a review please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: SO sorry it has taken this long for the next chapter to go up. Life has just been crazy lately! I hope some of you are still reading. Please review at the end!

{}

Cole Turner stood in front of Chris, worry and anguish clear in his gaze. "Chris! Seriously, we have a HUGE problem!"

"You orbed! How did you orb? You're a demon!" Paige insisted loudly, still unsure about her marriage to her former brother in law.

"Paige." Cole breathed softly then started to take her into a tight hug.

"Whoa! Back off...we ain't married yet!" Paige wiggled away from him.

Cole stared at her, longing in his eyes, but backed away from her. "Is Chris here?"

"Cole, I'm right here. What's wrong?"

"Jesus, Chris, I don't know how to tell you this, but... Phoenix...she's gone. She was there in the war room, and then suddenly she just... poofed away. She didn't orb, didn't shimmer, just kind of disappeared with a poof. I can't find her. I've had Jay do a to call a lost witch spell, we've scryed. Hell, Chris, I even went into Manor under an invisibility shield to see if Wyatt had her. I just can't find her anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Grampa Cole. I came to find daddy." Pheonix's small voice came from around Chris' legs.

"Pheonix!" Cole rushed to the little girl, grabbing her from behind Chris. "Oh, God, pumpkin... I don't know whether to spank your butt or just hug you to death. You scared me, baby!"

"I didn't mean to! Honest... I just wanted daddy."

"Sweetheart, how did you poof away?" Chris asked, touching her arm.

"I don't know, daddy. I was just thinkin' about you an' mommy and how much I wanted to be with you. Then I started thinkin' about what gramma Phoebe told me about using magic around you to get what you wanted. I knew the park had more magic in it than anywhere else in the city, cept the manor. I just thought about it and somehow I was just there."

Chris sighed. "Looks like your powers are growing again, Angel face."

Chris glanced at Leo. "Do you know anything about this power, dad?"

"Daddy? How come you're asking for his help? I thought you said he was useless." Phoenix asked innocently.

Chris groaned a bit. "Angel face, apparently, we have all been so busy working on your powers, we kinda forgot your manners. It's not nice to say things like that...especially when that person is in the room!" He sighed. "But to answer your question, my dad didn't help a lot in the future, but this is different now. He wants to help, and I believe that he will. Hopefully, when we go back to the future, you'll get to know your Grampa Leo...and maybe your Gramma Piper too."

"Gramma Piper cooks good like you, daddy."

Chris grinned. "Guess who taught me how?"

Pheonix giggled and held out her arms for Chris to hold her again. Chris looked at Leo again. "Dad?"

Leo shook himself as he glanced at Piper. "Sorry. Chris, you've been here for months now. I've never seen you so...free."

Chris shrugged. "She's my baby, dad. My little miracle. My own personal angel." He rubbed the little girl's cheek, still smudged with dirt.

"Nu-Uh. I'm your Angel FACE!" she insisted.

Chris laughed. "You sure are, Phee."

Leo shook his head with a chuckle. "The poof as Cole put it is a very rare form of orbing. It's so rare in fact that only one whitelighter is gifted with it at a time. Generally, the one gifted with it is of the Elder's highest priority, and is considered the heir to the Elder Council lead. Currently, only Zola has this power. To my knowledge, only 2 others in the history of the Elders have had it."

Chris paled. "You mean...my daughter is next in line to be leader of the Elders?"

Leo nodded. "That's what history has proven."

"But...I want her to have a real life. A full one with love. I don't want her to live Up There permanently. I want her to know happiness, to have love and...and laughter every day. I want her to find someone, whether magical or mortal to love her and cherish her forever. I know what being an Elder does to relationships. I watched yours and moms disintegrate in front of our eyes. There was no love stronger in the world than yours, and it fell apart. How can any other love survive it?" Chris cuddled his daughter closer to his body, doing his best to protect her from the future.

"Chris...we're going to change your future. Listen to me, Peanut. I'm going to change the path. Your dad and I... we are committed to each other. And we are not going to let being an Elder stand in the way of being a family. Our love will survive this... and we'll blaze the pathway for Pheonix too. I promise you, Chris. I would never let a granddaughter of mine live without love."

"Piper is right, Chris. And I agree with her. I would also never let a granddaughter of mine live without love. And didn't you say I marry a cupid? Do you think he would allow it either? After all the Hell love has put me through, it's still the best thing in the world." Phoebe touched his cheek lightly, seeing the tension lined in his cheeks.

"I...I just... It's hard enough to keep her safe from Wyatt's demons and probes. I just don't want her to have even more hardships. Life in the future is hard enough!"

"It's what you're here to change, Chris. The future as we know it won't exist in the first place- for better or for worse." Cole's words vibrated with hope as well as a bit of sadness.

"Isn't the future like...a demon's playground?" Paige asked a bit snarkily.

"Only if you're a demon that works for Wyatt. Otherwise, you may as well be a witch or even worse, a mortal. At that point, you are fair game to be killed. Being in bed with Wyatt is kind of like being in bed with the mob. The only way out is death."

"Cole...you said for better or worse...what is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked suspiciously.

"For most of the world, it will be for the better. For some of us, it won't be." Cole stated quietly.

"What are you talking about? How can a world where Wyatt is good be bad?" Piper demanded.

"It IS good, Piper. It's the reason I fully supported Chris' decision to come back here. I just mean that some of us won't have the good things in their lives to go back to." Cole looked at Piper and Phoebe before allowing his gaze to settle on Paige. "If Wyatt is good, the odds that Paige and I will be together is very low. Henry was a good man. If he hadn't been killed, Paige and him would have been together forever."

Chris choked. "Cole...You never said. And I never realized..."

Cole nodded sadly. "Paige and I both knew. It was a risk we were both willing to take, Chris. You and Phoenix deserve a better life than what you have. Hell, half the world does. And who knows...if you can change the past, maybe it will save the lives of Piper and Phoebe." He snorted and laughed shortly. "Lord knows I never wanted the Power of Three in my business, but since they've been gone, I've realized that the world was better with them in it." He smiled wistfully. "And with your powers and theirs together in conjunction with Wyatt's natural power? Good is going to prevail over evil forever. It's the way it should be. Paige taught me that. Her death..." Cole stopped, hanging his head as his voice thickened with emotion. "Her death was needless. It was caused by an endless thirst for power. I had that same thirst once. I needed to be stopped. I see that now. Wyatt needs to be stopped too. And this is the only way, unless you are willing to kill your brother. I know you are simply too much your mother's son for that. We all know that."

Chris buried his nose in his daughter's hair, holding back his own tears. "I'm sorry, Cole. I hope Auntie Paige knew..."

"Stop it, Chris. Your Auntie Paige is right here. And I know that I will never change enough to want my own happiness over my nephew's...or my great-niece." She touched his cheek gently, then Phoenix's. "We're going to change your future. And I promise, when you get back to it, I'll be the first one there to greet you."

"Daddy?" Phoenix tapped his shoulder impatiently.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"I want more food. I'm still hungry."

"The lasagne will be ready really soon, Phoenix, I promise." Piper input quickly. "Only about ten more minutes."

"Lasagne?" Cole perked up immediately, remembering the taste of Piper's food.

Chris laughed at Piper's face. "What the heck? Don't you people eat in the future?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Mostly army rations. And nothing that tastes anything like a Piper Halliwell home cooked meal." Cole answered quickly, with a hopeful look on his face.

Piper sighed. "Lucky for you, I made extra. Everyone go wash up for dinner." She stared and then began to laugh uproarously as she watched Chris and Cole both race for the bathroom. Phoenix disappeared in a shower of orbs, and identical male voices of protest rang out. "HEY, you cheated!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, Piper... I married the wrong sister. Both times, actually." Cole mumbled through a mouthful of lasagne.

"HEY!" Paige and Phoebe both took immediate offense.

"Oh, please, like she's ever had eyes for anyone but Leo. Relax, ladies." His eyes twinkled devilishly. "Besides you both had other attributes that counted way more than your ability...or lack thereof, in cooking."

"Oh, my God! COLE! Jesus Christ... I swear to you, if you continue this conversation, especially in front of my daughter, I will magically sew your lips together!" Chris yelled, feeling slightly nauseated himself.

"Chris, relax."

"I'm 24, Cole. Don't think I'm stupid, I know exactly where you were going. Shut it. I'm serious."

"Whoa. Chris...what is with your aura right now? I'm getting some serious vibes, here." Phoebe began to massage her temples.

Chris closed his eyes, forcing his body to relax. "Sorry, Aunt Phoebe."

"Yeah, what I don't get is why. Or how for that matter."

"It's his leadership mentality, Phoebe. Chris becomes really...intense when he's in charge. You just saw a piece of the Resistance leader."

"A piece?"

Cole laughed harshly. "Do you really think that an aura alone would stop Wyatt? Chris has had to be stronger, tougher, harsher and more powerful than anyone else on Earth, just to survive. You guys just really don't understand what the future is like. You know how bad the Source was, right? You know what it took to vanquish him." His mouth quirked upwards. "Both times, actually." His face sobered again. "Life under 'Lord Wyatt' makes life with the Source look like Candy Land. Wyatt is a despot. He tortures, maims and kills on a whim. Even those closest to him aren't exempt from his rages. He'll vanquish a bodyguard for failing to say 'Bless You' when he sneezes. His thirst for power is absolutely unquenchable. He'll hurt anyone, men, women, children...mortals, witches, shapeshifters, demons... He doesn't care who it is. No one is safe from his wrath."

"I get it, God Dammit! My son is the ruler of all evil. He's a horrible person who kills everything he touches." Piper slapped her hands on the table top. "But he's still a person. You talk about him like he's a demon. He's a powerful witch who lost his way. Someone MADE him evil, Cole! Who the HELL are you to talk about power hungry people? You absorbed power for no other reason than to manipulate your wife. You wanted her back...so you took what you could. Stop talking about my son! You don't get that right!" Piper screamed as she got into Cole's face.

"Piper... Piper, STOP. Stop. Sweatheart, you have to stop. This isn't Cole's fault. I know it's hard to hear. It was even worse to see." Leo kissed her forehead as she began to sob into his chest. "We'll fix it. It's not your fault, baby. None of this is your fault."

"I just... how did he turn evil and we didn't see it, Leo? I'm his mother. How did I not see it? How was I so worried about Chris, that I let Wyatt be turned into a magical Hitler? Did you hear me on that memory screen, Leo? I was yelling at Chris for having a demon friend. Not even a month ago, I had a baby Manticore in Wyatt's playpen. Did I forget that somehow? What the HELL is wrong with me, Leo?"

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH YOU!" The china rattled as Chris leapt from his chair. "Mom... NONE of this is your fault. Look at me!" Chris demanded, as he pulled his mother from Leo's arms. "Mom, you are the best mother there is. Trust me, everything with Wyatt happened so gradually that no one saw it...not even me, and I was with him way more than you. He was always careful to hide who he was becoming." Chris stared into her eyes. "Don't EVER blame yourself. You may have made mistakes, but everyone does. There is no such thing as a perfect person or a perfect parent. But trust me, you are the closest thing to it that exists." He swallowed hard. "I...I love you, Mom. I always have. Being here... it was the hardest thing I've ever done. Seeing you... knowing that you were my mom, but not really. All I wanted to do was tell you the truth, but I couldn't." Piper gasped as tears began streaming down Chris' cheeks. "I couldn't risk this not working. I had to fix it for Phee...for all of us, especially Wyatt."

"Oh, baby...My little hero. You really are my hero, Chris. You've done what no one else would. You have pride, integrity, and honor. I am proud to call you my son."

"We both are." Leo added softly.

"And I'm proud to call you my daddy." Phoenix added with her mouth full of lasagne. "And I really think this will work, because even Uncle Wyatt isn't mean enough to not ever let me have food this yummy again!"

Chris looked down at Phoenix and grinned. "Hey, did you eat my lasagne too?" He noticed his plate was noticably more empty than it had been before.

Phoenix grinned unrepentantly as she dragged her fork through the food on his plate again. "Sorry, daddy, but snooze you lose."

Leo suddenly burst out into laughter. "She really does spend a lot of time with Paige, doesn't she?"

{}

"Zola! Zola, I must speak with you immediately!" Gideon demanded as he walked into the chambers of the head Elder.

"Gideon, why are you interrupting me this way?" Zola angrily demanded.

"I know the identity of the whitelighter who has been going to the Underworld."

Zola perked up immediately. "Who is it, Gideon?"

"I'm sorry to say this. However, it is the Charmed Ones' new whitelighter. The young man from the future. I believe his name is Chris."

Zola's face darkened. "Gideon, stop. I will not hear any more negative things against the Halliwell sisters. Leo Wyatt is not hiding anything. Neither are the Charmed Ones. I am getting tired of this vendetta you seem to have against them. Unless you have firm proof- and I mean video evidence, of this, then I do not want to hear another word. Are we clear?"

"Zola, I do not have a vendetta..."

"ARE WE CLEAR?" Zola's voice boomed throughout the hall.

Gideon grimaced, then turned, his black robes swirling. "I understand, Zola." He orbed out as he was walking, ending up in his office, where he threw a paper weight against the wall. "Apparently, I really do need to do everything myself!"

{}

"He looks so...innocent." Cole commented as he glanced into baby Wyatt's crib.

"He is innocent, at least so far."

"Chris, this must have been so difficult for you. I'm having a hard time separating our Wyatt and this one. His sins against me are nothing compared to yours."

"Cole...I remember him when we were kids. He wasn't always evil. I guess that's why it's easier for me. I know the good stuff too. I mean, when I was six, I fell out of the tree in the backyard. We weren't supposed to be up there, and Wyatt even told me not to. But still, he didn't call dad to heal me or even tell mom. He healed me himself and asked me if it was fun. That's the Wyatt I'm fighting for. It's the one I want back."

Piper backed away from the door and bumped into Leo. He took her in him arms then guided her to their room. "Oh, Leo. He wasn't always bad. Did you hear? He was good at some point."

"I heard, sweetheart. I heard it all. It makes more sense now. I mean, now we know why he couldn't just...vanquish baby Wyatt, or his Wyatt for that matter."

"We gotta fix this, Leo. We have to make sure this doesn't happen again. I don't want to ever have his only good memory be of a healed injury." She snorted. "You know I'm gonna spoil and coddle this baby to death now, right?"

Leo grinned. "Maybe that's what makes him such a neurotic little freak."

Piper gasped and slapped him in the shoulder. "Don't you call our baby neurotic or a freak. He's perfect." She rubbed her flat stomach, and thought of his older version. "He's my perfect little peanut."

A/N: Sorry this one is such filler. I just wanted to get some conversations in before the Zola scene. Hopefully a new chapter will be up in a few days!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Wow... Two months have gone by...really? Sorry for the delay...life has a way of taking over. Anyway, if anyone is still interested, here is the next chapter.

"Alright, so what's our plan?" Paige clapped her hands and looked around at her family sprawled out in different parts of the attic.

Chris rubbed his forehead absently. "Auntie Paige, I... I don't know anymore. I had you guys track down all of the demons I thought could be the threat before. Now I have this information about a black robed being. Supposedly not a demon at all, but what else could it be?"

"A mortal? Judges wear black robes." Cole input quietly.

"Yeah, but would a mortal really have the kind of power it takes to turn someone so powerful?" Phoebe countered.

"Uhhh... this would be so much easier if Wyatt was older. If he could communicate with us, answer questions." Piper whispered to Leo.

"Daddy? Why don't we just cast a find it spell?"

"A find it spell? What are you talking about Phoenix?"

"Well, here in this book it says that there's a spell to find lost things. Why can't we make it for people?"

"Um, sweetie, I don't think this book is the best one for you to be reading." Chris gently took the Book of Shadows out of her lap.

"DADDY! It's just a magic book! I wasn't gonna hurt it!" She stomped her feet, and grabbed for it back.

"Young lady. I suggest you stop this temper tantrum RIGHT NOW." Chris' voice was firm but calm.

Phoenix glared at him, but stayed silent. "And get that look of your face, unless of course you'd like to lose your orbs for a couple of days."

"Fine. But daddy, the spell would work. I know it would." She crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the doll house.

"Chris..."

"Mom, really. The book is too valuable. She's too little."

"No, of course, I agree. But, I think she might be right. Why couldn't we cast a spell to unmask the UNSUB."

"UNSUB? Piper, you've been watching to many crime shows lately." Paige teased.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So sorry it's been so long since I updated. Thanks for sticking with me!

{}

Leo looked up at the sound of incoming orbs. "Zola!" He stood immediately.

"Leo, I need to ask you a question. I need an honest answer."

"Of course. Anything."

"Has Chris been the one who is going to the Underworld? Are you protecting him as Gideon suggests?" Zola leaned in closely.

"I have never seen Chris go to the Underworld. That's all I can tell you." Leo hedged.

Zola folded his arms. "Leo. We cannot have whitelighters going into the Underworld. You realize how important this is."

Leo nodded. "I understand. However, I also understand that demons are our enemies. They are attacking my wife and child on a daily basis. I have a hard time condemning whoever is going to the Underworld and eradicating threats against my family. I have no proof…nor any reason to suggest Chris has been going there. But I also won't be a part of a witch hunt. We survived Salem in the 1600's, barely. We don't need to reinstate that panic now."

"I am not trying to incite panic, Leo. I am simply trying to protect our secrets, as always. Going to the Underworld threatens us all."

"Demons threaten us all, Zola. Not whitelighters trying to do the right thing in the wrong way."

"Leo, you cannot continue to be an elder while still acting like a father and husband."

"I AM a father and husband, as well as an elder! And now I'm going to be a father again, Zola! I won't desert the Elders or what they stand for, but I also will not leave witches on earth defenseless."

"You… are going to be a father again?"

"Yes. In about 9 months. Piper just found out." Leo paused. "Is Gideon trying to point fingers at my family?"

"Chris is hardly family, Leo. Gideon was concerned that you were too emphatic in your defense of this Whitelighter. He was afraid it may be Chris." Zola spoke after a pause.

"Chris IS family, Zola. I'm going to be frank with you here. Chris is my second son, coming back from the future to save Wyatt. He wouldn't hurt anyone. He's a great force of good. And he is NOT who you are looking for." Leo's voice was firm and forceful.

"Oh, my… Chris is your son? That…makes complete sense actually." Zola sighed. "Leo, you need to watch your back. There are those among us that believe Wyatt was too powerful and should not exist. A second son, powerful enough to come back and try to change the future…Well, I'm not sure that's something they could handle. "

"I need a name Zola."

"I cannot give you more than I have said." Zola silently orbed away.

{}

"I say we just blast them all away except Leo and then start over. Problem solved." Cole stated brashly.

"Cole… you're not helping." Chris rubbed at his eyebrows tiredly.

"Chris, sweetheart, you need to get some rest. You're exhausted."

"I'm used to being tired mom. It's kinda something you get used to. I just…I've been looking at demons all this time. I never considered an Elder."

"Chris…listen to me. I want you to go upstairs to Pheonix. Cuddle her… take a nap with her. Then come back down when you are refreshed and have had a chance to be with your daughter. Please…I don't want you to hurt yourself because you were so focused on Wyatt. Let us protect him for tonight." Piper placed a hand on the back of his head, rubbing gently.

"I'm okay."

"Chris, your mom's right. You haven't been with Pheonix in months. She's really missed you, especially after Paige…She needs you right now. Go to her." Cole input quietly, his voice breaking a bit.

"You really love me in the future." Paige bluntly said.

Cole stared her in the eyes. "Paige, you became my entire world. Only two things mattered. Stopping Wyatt's reign, and keeping you safe." He bent his head, blinking away tears. "I failed on both counts."

"You didn't fail. Wyatt just won." Chris said quietly as he clapped Cole on the shoulder. "You're right. I need to be around Pheonix tonight. If anyone needs me, we'll both be in my room." He walked up the stairs tiredly.

"Cole…I don't know to say." Paige started. "I mean, in my mind now, you are still the demon. But I can see…"

"NO! Dad, Mom, Everyone!" Chris raced to the top of the stairs. "Pheonix isn't in my room. Help me find her!"

The adults raced through the house. Piper ran to the nursery. She stopped short. "CHRIS! I found her! The nursery, quick!"

{}

Chris came to an abrupt stop at the sight of his daughter holding an athame to his brother's throat. "Pheonix. Put that down."

She shook her head hard. "No. Daddy, he killed Gramma Paige. He killed Mommy! He deserves to die too!"

"No, baby, he doesn't. Not this Wyatt. He's just a baby. He hasn't done anything wrong."

"He will if I don't stop him now." Her hands shook, nicking Wyatt's neck and his forcefield immediately knocking her away. Phoenix began to cry. "Now I won't get a chance to do it again. He'll keep hurting people until he kills you too!"

Chris folded her tightly into his arms. "Sweetheart, this is why I'm here in the past with Gramma Piper, Gramma Paige, Gramma Phoebe and Grampa Leo. We're going to fix it so that Uncle Wyatt is a good witch."

"He's evil daddy. I can tell."

"He's still a baby. He's not evil yet. You can't treat him like he is."

"Daddy. There's evil here. I can feel it! Uncle Wyatt is evil!"

Chris glanced at Piper and Leo. "She can sense evil. It's one of her powers."

"So she's right? He's evil already?" Piper gasped.

"Unless she's somehow picking up a demon in the house." Chris suddenly glanced up, his aura going pale purple.

"Those who hide behind a shield,

Let now your identity be revealed"

"No!" Gideon screamed as his invisibility shield was forced away.


End file.
